Rewrite ${((7^{-12})(5^{-11}))^{12}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 5^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((7^{-12})(5^{-11}))^{12} = (7^{(-12)(12)})(5^{(-11)(12)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{-12})(5^{-11}))^{12}} = 7^{-144} \times 5^{-132}} $